


Summer Holidays

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: The Gold family are enjoying a holiday away from Storybrooke, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t keeping in touch with Henry.





	Summer Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> @missredpen said: 70s music, loosen up, probably love, he had to buy Mexican sandals.

Belle settled herself against the pillows and dialled Henry. She hummed to herself as the call connected and grinned when Henry answered.

“Hi Belle, how goes Operation Loosen Up?”

Straight to the point as always. Henry couldn’t beat around the bush when he was excited. His enthusiasm always reminded Belle of the short ten-year-old she had first met in Storybrooke, even though he was almost out of his teens now and towered over her and Rumple.

“It’s going okay.”

She laughed at his raised eyebrows.

“Really. The seventies night was good. Your grandfather is a fan of The Clash, and we slaughtered Queen together.”

Henry held up a hand; “Please tell me you are talking karaoke, and not the actual Queen of England?”

Rumple flopped down next to Belle and waved at the screen as he gave her a kiss. Henry was used to how affectionate his various family members were, but he still rolled his eyes, some habits were hard to break, especially when you’ve had so much practice.

“The Queen is safe Henry. Although I think we might have caused some people permanent hearing damage. No one was expecting you to leave the high notes to me sweetheart.”

“Woah Gramps! You’re not wearing a suit, that’s like a casual shirt.”

Rumple rolled his eyes; “It’s boiling here, which apparently is not the norm for England during the summer months.”

“He lasted a day in his suit before we had to go shopping. I even talked him into buying some Mexican thongs.”

Henry screwed his eyes shut; “Gee thanks for that mental image Belle.”

“She’s being deliberately Australian Henry. Thongs are flip-flops, and not what I bought. I’ve got leather sandals and before you say anything, no I am not wearing them with socks.”

The three of them laughed and caught up on each other’s news. While the family Gold had been enjoying the unusual British sunshine Storybrooke had had a minor disaster.

“But nothing serious, no need for you three to cut your holiday short. Just someone looking for Grandad’s twin, some old debt to settle, but Moms sorted it all out. Oh and Lily set fire to Doc’s car, but that’s just because her hayfever is playing up.”

Gideon thundered out of the bathroom and jumped on to the bed. Henry got an impressive view of the ceiling until Belle managed to steady the phone again.

“Hey Uncle Gid!”

“Hey Nephew Henry. We’re going go-karting and mini golfing!”

“Wow, really? Cool. Take photos for me okay?”

“Will do. Bye!”

Gideon ended the call before Belle or Rumple could say anything else. Gideon grabbed their hands and tried to drag them off the bed.

“Come on!”

“Okay, okay, go put your shoes on.”

He bounced off the bed and ran to the door of their suite. Rumple climbed off the bed and pulled Belle to her feet, a mock stern look on his face.

“There will be no photos.”

Belle snorted; “There will be many photos.”

Rumple hummed; “Why do I put up with you?”

“Probably love.”

Gideon didn’t look up from tying his shoelaces but still shouted; “Stop kissing. There are go-karts to drive!”


End file.
